seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcinus Mir
Orcinus Mir, more commonly known as "White Belt Mir", is the and of the Blooming Pirates, hailing from Crab Crib Island, a popular island filled with aquatic life found within the seas of . After his master's untimely death, he took over the dojo, and has since been doing odd jobs around the island to keep it up and running, despite not gaining too many students. He is the fourth member to join the Blooming Pirates. After the encounter with Luminus of the Eitosutaraitsu, the dojo was in ruins and beyond repair. Seeing that he had no need to stay on the island for the time being, Mir accepted Apostle's offer of joining the Blooming Pirates. The Blooming Pirates are the primary protagonists of Green Ocean, often finding themselves in situations that they've either caused intentionally, or accidentally, attracting the attention of the World Government, Imperial Government, as well as other pirate crews. Because of their increasing power and dangerous antics, they eventually become one of the most infamous pirate crews in the world. Appearance Mir is a tall, slightly muscular, Caucasian male human with medium-length spiky black hair that protrudes primarily upwards. He is normally seen with a bang that sways towards the right side of his body, with a small strand of hair to the left of it, both reaching to just above his eyebrows. Much like his hair, his irises are that of black, but the pupil seems to be dilated more than an average human's. Under his eyes, there are some markings that are more visible when Mir is embarrassed. Mir's attire is what you would expect of a martial artist. He wears a dark blue sleeveless gi that is kept together, contradictory to the normal gis that are at least two parts. Around his waist, he wears the white belt that was given to him by Catoprion, where the extra portions of it reach to above halfway down his thigh. Around his wrists, he wears red wrist bands that don't seem to be constricting. On his legs, he wears similarly colored bands, but they're longer than the ones on his wrist. Below these bands, he wears black shoes that seem to be more closer to grey than black. He is often seen carrying a bag on his back, just so he has a quick change to become Catoprion. After the timeskip, Mir's hairstyle has changed slightly, the only true difference being that the bang he had now faces towards the left side of his body, as well as lacking the small strand of hair. He has gained an increase in mass, being a bit more muscular than before the timeskip. He seems to wear his blue gi from before the timeskip under his new orange gi, that is just slightly smaller around the shoulders. Much like before, he wore his white belt around his waist, but it doesn't hang from there anymore, fully being tied. Similarly to before, he wears wrist bands, but these are colored in blue rather than red. He seems to be lacking the bands around his legs, and instead has boots that extend to about where they used to be. The boots are blue, with a red stripe going down the middle, being held together by yellow string.